


The Watcher

by MomentsAway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsAway/pseuds/MomentsAway
Summary: Written for the prompt:"The shower room in the bunker is an open area, no dividers, with a row of shower heads along one wall. One night Dean is walking by and hears all of them turned on at the same time. Finding this odd, as a person only needs one to shower, he investigates. He finds Cas, wings stretched from wall to wall, water raining down on sensitive feathers, pleasuring himself."I've never written SPN, so be gentle :)Shout out to my buddyOzodienDeElofor the encouragement and awesome beta skillz





	The Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:
> 
> "The shower room in the bunker is an open area, no dividers, with a row of shower heads along one wall. One night Dean is walking by and hears all of them turned on at the same time. Finding this odd, as a person only needs one to shower, he investigates. He finds Cas, wings stretched from wall to wall, water raining down on sensitive feathers, pleasuring himself."
> 
> I've never written SPN, so be gentle :)
> 
> Shout out to my buddy [OzodienDeElo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzodienDeElo/pseuds/OzodienDeElo) for the encouragement and awesome beta skillz

Dean walked slowly down the hall of the bunker, occasionally turning off lights and closing doors. With Sam and Jack gone visiting Mary, and Cas off doing who knew what, the bunker seemed too big, too quiet…too lonely.

He paused when he got to Sam’s room. The door was uncharacteristically unlocked. Dean chuckled as he thought about the time he’d replaced all of Sam’s “obviously masculine, Dean, they say  _For Men_!” hair products with the pink female versions. Sam had raged at Dean, insisting that women’s mousse was different than men’s and demanding Dean return everything.  Sam’s bitch face didn’t fade for at least a week and he’d locked his bedroom door ever since.

Ah, good times.

Dean smiled again and after giving the room a cursory once over, closed the door.

He paused as he walked by the bunker’s shower room. There was noise coming from the showers, water running and moaning. The water actually sounded too loud for just one of the five showers to be on. His eyes narrowed and he reached for the blade he kept tucked in his boot. He silently cursed the small knife, scolding himself for being so lax when he was in the bunker alone.

The moaning sound grew louder, accompanied by a soft grunt. There were no walls separating the showers, so everything was amplified in an eerie way as the sounds echoed in the large room.

Dean stepped inside, knife held out in front of him.  He looked around, muscles tense, and slowly moved forward. He bent down to check under benches and glanced down the rows of lockers as he made his was towards the showers.

Dean took a deep breath and readied himself for a fight as he stepped into the wide shower area.

What he saw made his eyes widen and his deep breath stutter out as a ragged gasp.

Wings.

Huge, black, shiny wings stretched the expanse of the showers, all the faucets turned on and raining water over the glistening feathers.

Dean couldn’t stop staring at them; they were so big and looked so soft, even wet.  As the feathers rustled gently, the overhead light reflected off dark blues and deep purples. They looked…darkly pearlescent. Dean didn’t even know he knew that word until now.

His eyes followed the graceful arches of the wings from the tips of the primaries to the thick base covered in matted down feathers. He took in the lithe form, taut muscles, and heat-reddened skin on display before him.

Cas’ back was to him and he had one arm braced against the wall in front of him, fingers splayed against the wet tile. His other arm moved slowly, though Dean couldn’t see what he was doing. Not that he would notice anyway once his eyes caught the cascade of muscles that moved across Cas’ back and down his thighs.

Dean took a step closer, unconsciously reaching towards the slick feathers closest to him. He withdrew his fingers when Cas groaned and slid his feet farther apart. 

That was when Dean realized what Cas was doing.

His mouth went dry and he could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears as he watched Cas move his hand slowly over his cock. His movements were practiced and not rushed, reverently stroking the hard flesh and moving farther down to cup his balls.

Dean licked his lips, torn between giving Cas his privacy, and staying and watching. He swallowed audibly and was sure Cas heard him if the sharp intake of breath was anything to go by.

The moan that followed made the decision for Dean and he moved closer, being careful to step on the wet floor quietly.

Cas let his head fall back, just out of the reach of the spray of water, a sigh escaping him as he worked himself faster. His feathers rustled and Dean wondered if it was voluntary or not. They seemed to shiver in time with each upstroke of Cas' hand. The faster he moved, the more tense his wings got, pulling slightly closer to his body only to relax when he slowed down. It was like Cas was teasing himself.

As Dean watched, Cas’ hips started moving, thrusting back and forth gently.  Dean couldn’t get over how extremely obscene and incredibly hot it was to watch an Angel of the Lord jerk off. He could feel himself hardening and he reached down to his bulge begging him to relieve the pressure building in his jeans.

There was steam rising from the heat of the water. Cas’ wings looked like shadows cutting through clouds as they flexed and rustled.

Cas lowered his head again. His loud panting was echoing off the walls and his hips snapped forward, thrusting in earnest. His wings were almost fully folded against his back now, some of the feathers resting in the water pooled around him.

Dean stepped closer and his eyebrows rose as he watched Cas pump his hand up and down rapidly. The sounds the angel was making were going straight to Dean’s cock and he felt light headed.

His mouth dropped open as Cas’ wings suddenly snapped back, sending water and feathers everywhere. Including all over Dean, who had moved so close he was within an arm’s reach of them. 

Cas let out a grunt as he came, coating his hand and the wall. Dean could feel the grunt reverberate in his chest and radiate down to his feet and his head, making it hard to hear anything other than Cas and even harder to stand up straight.

The air in the room was heavy with steam.  Dean still held his knife in one hand, gripping it so hard that the design on the hilt was imprinted on his palm. His shirt and jeans were damp and he had a few dark feathers stuck to him, but he made no attempt to move. There was a sliver of fear weaving its way through his lust fogged brain, reminding him of the reality of his current situation.  Reminding him that there was no way he was getting out of this without being caught.

Cas kept his back to Dean, releasing his spent cock and resting his hand against the tiles.  His shoulders rose and fell as his breathing steadied and his wings slowly flexed.

His voice was low and husky when he spoke.

“Hello, Dean.”

 

End.

 

 


End file.
